


Owlet

by sodakooh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Attention Whore Bokuto Koutarou, College AU, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Sickfic, also kind of canon compliant?, i guess?, i mean he's sick so, kind of, no beta we die like men, there is one (1) swear word, this is literally so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: “Koutarou wants me home. He’s not feeling well,” Keiji explained.Kenma’s lips quirked up ever so slightly, a knowing look softening his features. “A cold?”“No, it’s the flu.”“Well in that case he should be sent to the hospital.”--Soft sickfic with a Bokuto who loves Twilight and an Akaashi who loves his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	Owlet

**Author's Note:**

> hey kid, [opens trenchcoat] you wanna buy some soft sickfics?
> 
> anyway the prompt was "Don't feed me that shit." so here we go

**_My Owlet_ **

_5:16 pm_

**_Keeijjiiiiii_ **

**_KkkeeiiIIIijiiii_ **

**_:(_ **

**_Keijiiiiiiiiii_ **

**_Yes?_ **

**_Can you come home early??_ **

**_Why? Did something happen??_ **

**_Everything huurrrtssss :((_ **

**_I’ll leave in a second. I need to tell_ **

**_Kenma why I won’t be here, studying_ **

**_for our exams…_ **

**_Yay! Thank you!!!_ **

**_…_ **

Keiji sighed deeply.

Koutarou was sick. Deathly sick, in his words, but in reality it was the common flu. It wasn’t the first time the other had gotten sick in the 3 years they had been dating, but it definitely wasn’t any less dramatic.

“What’s the matter?” Kenma asked from across the table, voice hushed. They were sitting in an empty corner of the library; the only other students were two louder kids on computers together, and some poor med student slaving over countless textbooks.

Keiji took his notebooks from the table and began to put them away. “Koutarou wants me home. He’s not feeling well,” he explained.

Kenma’s lips quirked up ever so slightly, a knowing look softening his features. “A cold?”

“No, it’s the flu.”

“Well in that case he should be sent to the hospital,” Kenma deadpanned, and Keiji chuckled softly.

He zipped up his messenger bag and slung it across his shoulder, the straps a little easier to manage; he wore a thicker coat to protect from the cold winter and a black scarf that covered half his face. “I’m sorry. We can meet up again some other time,” Keiji apologized.

Kenma nodded in reply. “Sure. Text me,” he requested, “and tell Bokuto I hope he feels better.”

* * *

Keiji walked as quickly as he could back to their apartment; it wasn’t too far from their college and was a decent size for the both of them, located on the 5th floor. There was a quiet park nearby that the two liked to walk through together, and an outdoor court they used whenever they got bored.

Once leaving the elevator, Keiji headed to their front door and reached to grab his keys. He could already imagine the scene that waited for him beyond those doors; a sniffly, whiny, cold Koutarou would beg for his attention and complain every three second.

_It was adorable._

Keiji unlocked the door and stepped inside, depositing his bag and toeing off his shoes next. “Koutaro?” he called out. 

There was no answer.

“Kou?” Keiji tried again, stepping further into their apartment. He looked over into the living room area, finding the couch empty except for a few tissues. He glanced over to their bathroom, only to see the door wide open and the inside empty.

Was Koutarou in their bedroom then..?

With the worry creeping up on him, Keiji walked down the hall towards their bedroom. He pushed open the door slowly, only to be greeted with the sight of a lump tucked underneath their comforters. The curtains were pulled closed, only letting in the slightest crack of light. There were more tissues around the nightstand, in addition to an empty glass of water and a bottle of tylenol colds--that Keiji had put there before he left.

“Koutarou?” Keiji called softly, only to hear a groan from the lump he called his boyfriend. 

“Keiji…” came the muffled sound of his voice, his dishevelled hair and tired eyes poking out from under the blankets. Keiji couldn’t help but find his boyfriend adorable as he walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You took forever,” Koutarou grumbled again, and Keiji let out a small laugh.

“I came as quick as I could,” Keiji replied, watching as Koutarou blinked blearily at him. He pulled the blankets down, revealing a small pout on his chapped lips.

“I’m cold,” Koutarou whined, and Keiji reached over to feel his forehead--he would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t lean into Keiji’s touch. 

The other’s small smile faded when he felt just how warm he’d become over the course of the day. “You’re burning up,” he announced, pulling his hand away from the slightly dampened skin. Keiji thought Koutaro was just playing up his symptoms so he could spend more time with him--which Kou had done in the past--but soon realized the state he was in was no joke.

“I feel awful.”

Keiji softened. “I know, Koutarou. I’m going to try and help you feel better okay?”

Koutarou had a familiar glimmer in his eyes, and said, “I already feel better with you here.”

A barely-restrained snort left his mouth. “Oh my god, shush,” he retorted, flustered. 

Koutarou laughed airly at him before it morphed into a coughing fit, the rattling in his chest vicious. Koutarou had covered his mouth with his elbow, and once he had control over his breathing he let out a long groan.

“I’m going to go make you something to help, okay?” Keiji said gently before going to stand up. His boyfriend reached his hand out from under the covers, grabbing Keiji’s wrist so he couldn’t get away just yet.

“Wait, no,” Koutarou pleaded. “Take me with you. I don’t--” a sniffle, “--want to be in this room anymore.”

Keiji shook his head lightly. “Okay, come here, my overgrown owlet,” he teased lovingly, watching as Koutarou’s eyes shone under Keiji’s attention and affection. 

He pulled his blankets off--Keiji noticed he had his owl socks on and tried not to swoon--and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Keiji picked him up effortlessly despite his larger frame and coddled him just like he deserved.

The two of them made their way into the living room/kitchen. It was an open concept, so Keiji could keep an eye on Koutarou from where he would be in the kitchen. He deposited his sick boyfriend on the couch, picked up the used tissues, then planted a small kiss on Koutarou’s forehead.

“Go easy, okay?” Keiji advised. “And stop blowing your nose so hard. You’re going to give yourself a headache.”

Koutarou smiled weakly. “Too late for that.”

Keiji sighed, turning on the tv for Koutarou and handing him the remote. He went to the kitchen, turning on the kettle to boil, and began gathering ingredients from the fridge and pantry.

Keiji had learned this “magical cure” for sicknesses from his grandmother; she would come over when he wasn’t feeling well and serve it to him--along with a story and some games. It made being sick just that little bit better. When he was old enough, he would visit her and make it for her as well. Keiji had sworn he was going to pass the tradition on to his future children.

For now, however, it was for the whiny, exhausted, and sick boyfriend he had in the room.

Keiji held the cup of tea in his hands, walking steadily towards the couch. Koutarou was curled under a thin blanket, shivering and barely awake; Keiji’s heart tugged in sympathy.

“Kou, I made you something to drink,” Keiji said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. This seemed to grab Koutarou’s attention, his eyes refocusing on Keiji’s face.

“Mm?” he hummed in reply, scooting over so his boyfriend could sit next to him.

“It’s tea. Ginger, honey, turmeric and lemon,” Keiji explained, “--oh, and some cinnamon.”

Koutarou’s face immediately scrunched up in disgust. _“Eewwwwwwww,”_ he grumbled, hiding his mouth in the blankets.

Keiji’s brows furrowed. “Koutarou, you should drink it. It’ll help,” he insisted.

The other continued to protest, scooching further away from the cup. “ **Don’t feed me that** _**shit** , _ Akaashi Keiji.”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the other’s antics. “You’re not very threatening when you can barely pronounce your sentences through a stuffy nose,” he quipped in reply. Koutarou pouted, deflating slightly, and Keiji knew he had to salvage the situation before he pulled into Bratty Bokuto territory.

“Here, how about this,” he began. “If you drink this, we can watch any movie you want tonight--no exceptions.”

Bokuto raised his eyebrows, peeking out from under the covers a tiny bit more. _“No_ exceptions?” he repeated.

Keiji could see the familiar twinkle in his eyes. _He was winning._

_But at what cost?_ his mind not-so-helpfully provided.

“That’s right. No exceptions.”

Koutarou seemed to weigh out his options, glaring at the black mug in Keiji’s hand with an intensity he’d only ever seen on the court. After what felt like an eternity, he slowly maneuvered his hands out of the comforts of the blanket.

“Keiji… grab the remote,” he instructed, and Keiji had to hold himself back from laughing. He did what he was told, handing the remote over to Koutarou--who was still staring at the cup as though it had called him a weak ace while also spitting on his hair.

“You can do this, Bokuto-san,” he teased, causing Koutarou to flick his eyes up, glare, then take his first sip of the tea. His entire body tensed as it went down his throat, and Keiji simply laughed.

“That’s _terrible,”_ he groaned.

“Yes, but it will help your congestion,” Keiji retorted. He leaned in closer, planting another kiss on Koutarou’s flushed face, then threaded his fingers in his soft hair. “Good job. I’m proud of you.”

Koutarou _\--expectedly--_ beamed with pride. If Keiji’s memories associated with the tea were warm ones with his grandmother, then he’d make sure Koutarou’s memories were warm ones with him.

“I have a feeling I know what movie you wanted to watch,” Keiji continued, opening up Netflix and flicking to the “Based on Books” category. He knew Koutarou’s guilty pleasures, and unfortunately, they were also Keiji’s nightmares.

The things he did for his boyfriend… 

As Koutarou shifted and snuggled into Keiji’s side without spilling his drink, Keiji clicked on “Twilight” while holding back a sigh. He swore to himself he’d never stoop as low as watching that movie, but when Kou began snoring softly halfway through the film, his tea all gone, Keiji couldn’t help but be grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FAVOURITE THING IS AKAASHI CALLING BOKUTO HIS LITTLE OWLET BYE
> 
> N E way thanks for reading! please fuel me with comments <3 ily


End file.
